Superstorm Delcore
Delcore 2018 Delcore started off as a tropical invest about 150 miles off the coast of Cape Verde around midnight on April 7/8th 2018. Delcore is expected to become a tropical storm today. Forecasting and Story Storm is expected to grow dramatically during its very slow journey across the Atlantic. It is expected to become a major hurricane during the week of April 9th. We expect rapid or explosive intensification during the morning of April 9th it may continue through the day. The storm has winds of 30mph as of 3:30 am *please note this storm is/was not real and was not based on any storm. It was simply imagination. Enjoy!** In the fantasy, this storm reached 250mph winds, with 300mph gusts in 2017. This storm was originally based on the sizes of Real Life storms Irma and Maria in 2017. It was listed as the worst natural disaster in US History. The fantasy storm of Delcore, it was created by a giant collection of strong and severe thunderstorms in French Guiana but didn’t formally start developing until 85 miles both, off the coast of Suriname. The storm took 8 days to travel the Atlantic because it was a slow mover, moving North West. It had formed in July, the exact dates are July 25th, through August 31st. Making it probly the longest storm. On July 26th it reached C4 relatively quick, but then fluctuated between 2 & 3 for a about a day; due to its first eyewall replacement cycle. Wind sheer was moderate so after that few hours the storm was done with its cycling and started going at strengthening again. It’s about a week till impact in Florida, where it is expected at that time to hit Jacksonville. The size wasn’t very extreme, but the actual outcome they’ll observe the following week was anything but... little did they know they’ll have a BIG problem. On the early morning hours of July 28th, or very late July 27th, the storm reattained C4 intensity. This was off the coast of Guadeloupe. The storm continued to move north now about 100 miles offshore of the Lesser Antilles. At about midnight on the 28th, Delcore has become a Category 5 Hurricane with 160mph winds. It is now NE of Antigua and Barbuda. At this point it was shifting to head North west. All the Lesser Antilles were only pounded by rain and some gusty winds, but no true damage. Only hours after, now 2am, Delcore became a D6, with 180mph winds. It is headed west, north towards the Greater Antilles. Now midnight on July 29th, Delcore became a D7, with winds of 205mph. It is a few hundred miles north of Barbuda. Barbuda is drenched with rain but not much wind. It passed about 150 miles north of Puerto Rico on the 29th and Hispaniola on July 30th bring heavy rain and strong winds to Puerto Rico. Hispaniola wasn’t affected other than rain. The size is now 225 mph, as its first peak intensity. Florida is now under a major hurricane warning. Evacuations were posted on July 30th. The end of July 30th through August 1st, the storm weaned way down to 180mph, due to wind sheer, competitive storm systems, and serious eyewall replacement cycles. It is traveling north of Hispaniola, Turks and Caicos Islands and The Bahamas. The Bahamas were battered by hurricane force winds and heavy rain equivalent of a Cat 3. On August 2nd it began to strengthen yet again north of the Bahamas. It then explosively gains more strength by August 3rd, it hits it true peak intensity with winds of 250mph at 11am. It’s peak wind gusts were attained the next day on August 4th. It is down to 844mbrs. It slammed Jacksonville on August 5th after a good weakening of 20mph. August 5th at 5am was landfall in Jacksonville, Florida. The storm underwent weakening out that whole crossing over Florida. A few days later at its low point of a cat 3, it went over the Gulf of Mexico and strengthened again but not as high. On August 7th, at about 5am the crossover was complete and the slow moving storm was back in safe waters for restrengthening. Meanwhile in Florida the damage was incredible. Buildings were ripped and toppled, cars, trucks, and trains thrown, streets ripped up and destroyed, everything flattened or uprooted, and a complete disaster. Only few of the most sterdy buildings were only damaged, however about half the buildings were gone. ( it will take several years to rebuild) strongest winds stretched 200 miles wide.it rapidly died down so the only heavily damaged city beyond imagination was Jacksonville. The damage was less and less as you keep going west, as the storm was weakening over land. At 5am August 7th, the storm was down to 115mph. On August 7-9, the storm reintensified, back to a D6, to 185mph. At midnight on August 10th, the storm made landfall just north of Houston Texas. It’s wind estimate was 180mph. The storm made its way into Texas and eventually days later into the gulf of California. Impacts No impacts have occurred yet. No impacts expected in the next 48hrs. Long term, the storm may hit Bermuda and the east coast USA next week.